1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus, an image pickup method, and an image pickup program, each having a function of detecting image shaking.
2. Related Art
Recently, digital cameras using an image pickup element such as CCD (Charged Coupled Device) have come into wide use in place of cameras using a traditional silver-salt film because of remarkable spread of personal computers and their high usability. When photographing the image of a subject with such a digital camera, a photographer decides upon the angle of view by moving a camera, steadies the camera so as to avoid hand shaking, and photographs by operating the shutter key.
However, even if the photographer intends to steady the camera securely, when photographing, the camera sometimes ends up moving, causing the hand shaking. Consequently, in order to suppress the influence of the hand shaking, digital cameras mounted with a function of correcting hand shaking have entered in the field as shown in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H06-350895.
In addition, when the subject is a human being and the like, the photographer induces him or her to be motionless, giving a cue to take a photograph after deciding upon the angle of view. And yet, it sometimes happens that the human being to be the subject ends up moving after being induced to be motionless, causing the shaking of the image. Such image shaking is difficult to be corrected by only conventional shaking corrections.
Consequently, it can be considered to enable carrying out recording photography at a timing when the image shaking does not occur by detecting the timing when image shaking such as hand shaking and subject shaking does not occur.
As described above, in order to enable carrying out recording photography at a timing when the image shaking does not occur, it is desired to be capable of detecting the hand shaking and subject shaking accurately. For detecting hand shaking, it is known to use a motion vector as shown in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H06-350895.
And yet, there has been a problem that the motion vector can detect rough hand shaking when the camera is being moved, but it is difficult to detect accurately the motion of the subject.